poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch (CTaRAOLD)
This is how Into the Wizard of Oz World and Defeating the Wicked Witch goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Ryan and the others come out of the portal and onto a yellow brick road in Oz Batman: We are not in Gotham anymore. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We can, like, see that. Evil Anna: I think this is Oz. Where Tino and his friends been to. Evil Ryan: Ivy, Gandalf and I would've have a more fun journey on the back of that Balrog. Ryan F-Freeman: Are Princess Anna and Elsa ok? Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Ryan. Batman: It's so.. Princess Ivy and Batman: Colourful. Cody Fairbrother: Yes. It is very nice. Gandalf: I agree with you, Cody. It is rather pleasant. checks her relic scanner Evil Ryan: The Mercolts are angry because two of my friends, the Dark Stars and I are remembered by everyone. flashback Evil Ryan: Like I said, Mercolts. Everyone is going to remember us and the Dark Stars by the time we're done. Aglode: This isn't over! Evil Anna: Too bad. So sad. Aglode: You ignored what I said to you. My brothers and I'll won't become friends with you. But as rivals. C'mon, boys. Mercolts strut angrily into a portal Agalope: Thanks, Evil Ryan. You helped us be remembered by all.Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: Thanks, Agalope. Looks like we are adored by all. smiles and the flashback ends Evil Ryan: Aww. Good times.coughs I hope the Dark Stars are here with us. Ryan was about to tell Henry he saw the Dark Stars Evil Anna: I hope it's the Dark Stars. I did the right thing for Paradox to rid the worlds of Duel Monsters. Dark Stars arrive Radne: Hey, Bertram my boyfriend. kisses him on the cheek Evil Anna: Looks like Bertram is a smitten kitten. Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Anna! Evil Anna: What did I say? Evil Ryan: You said that he was a smitten kitten. Ryan F-Freeman: I can't see Robin here. Or Metalbeard and Frodo for that matter. notices a glow on Bumblebee Evil Ryan: Wow, Bee. You're glowing. I did saw Ryan turn into a swan before. Ryan F-Freeman: Wyldstyle? You're still tracking the signal? Wyldstyle: Yes, Ryan. Is this Princess Odette with us? turns to see the Toa from Metru Nui and Princess Odette Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Vakama! Rigby (EG): Sister! Twilight Sparkle: Nokama! Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Odette followed us here. Princess Odette: I told the Toa about what Gandalf said, Ryan. I'll come with you and Twilight. (EG) and the others gasps Ryan F-Freeman: No! You mean..? Hu-huh! Odette, Odette, you've made me so happy. Twilight and I'll be good friends for you, you'll see. I'll help Twilight with alliance making, I'll make Cody and the Rainbooms some nice outfits and I'm going to write a postcard. Oh, oh, you've made me so happy, Odette, oh... Crash Bandicoot: What's got into Ryan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I think he's having one of his moments, Crash. smells some poppies and then hears singing Matau T. Monkey: Who's that singing? Wyldstyle: Is that.... singing? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes